


wisdom like this

by ElasticElla



Series: If Not, Winter [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Cho isn’t expecting the theft to go any different than usual. She’ll sneak in, get a few dozen masterpieces, and sneak out.





	wisdom like this

Cho isn’t expecting the theft to go any different than usual. She’ll sneak in, get a few dozen masterpieces, and sneak out. Her magical talent makes it rather unfair for the muggle museum, and her second wand- more stubborn to use but unregistered- means the aurors won’t ever catch her. Not that they care enough to engage in muggle affairs, but Cho likes covering all her bases. 

She’s summoning the paintings- a Pollock, two Picassos, a Cezanne, and a bunch of Warhols. (Cho still doesn’t _get_ how the Americans are about Warhol, they all look like simple prints but they’ll be the easiest to offload.) She’s about to pop out when a piece catches her eye in another hallway. The polyjuice has at least a half hour more, and perhaps against her better judgment, Cho goes to the painting. 

She doesn’t recognize the artist, but she likes the swirls of purple and gray and pink. And the longer she looks at it, the more distinct the shapes are: two women kissing each other. The painting doesn’t move like a wizarding one, nor is it still like a muggle painting. It’s neither and both, entrancing and confusing. Almost like a wild magic, like- Cho doesn’t even realize how close she’s gotten to it until her fingertips brush against the frame. 

There’s a jolt of energy- static or magic, she can’t be sure- and Cho feels silly for expecting something more. She adds it to the bag, shaking her head free of such whimsical thoughts. The museum’s alarm finally going off startles her, and she apparates out of the Louvre. 

Six trips to rather different locations- a mix of large cities and countrysides, as Matilda for half and herself the other, before she is home. _Constant vigilance_ , she thinks with a bitter smile. She hasn’t been adhering to that one well today, and she pulls out the painting that’s to blame. 

Looking at it again, one of the figures kind of looks like her. It’s uncanny really, even has the freckle by her neck placed properly-

There’s a sudden pull on her magic, hands burning where they hold the frame, but Cho can’t let go. She tries a banishing charm, but it’s as if her magic is being hijacked, and that thought’s nearly enough to send her into a panic when everything goes black. 

.

Cho wakes up with Fleur Delacour leaning over her and checking her vitals. For an instant, Cho is certain that the museum was a trap and the Aurors will be here any moment, and they somehow knew about her schoolgirl crush. (It’d be a pretty safe bet, she’s pretty sure almost everyone at Hogwarts had a crush on Fleur.)

Luckily her brain catches up before she says something ridiculous, and Fleur’s beaming at her. 

“You saved me! From that awful- I mean, inspiring piece of magic.” 

Cho blinks, and maybe her brain hasn’t caught up as much as she thinks. “I beg your pardon?” 

“Some faeries, I um,” Fleur stumbles, clearly looking for a way to convey whatever terrible things the tricksters did without insulting them. “…my sister?” 

Thankfully Cho did outstandingly on nearly all of her CoMC classes, and can fill in the blanks. Even with her brain still functioning slower than usual. 

“Have you been in the painting for long?” 

Fleur nods rapidly, her accent heavier, “Since the war ended.” 

“Let’s check on your family yeah? Your sister?” 

“She is in their realm, but now I can go to her.” 

“Great! Do you uh, need a wand or a change of clothes?” 

“Non, I have mine and transfiguration has always been a strength.” Fleur says, pulls a wand out of her pocket, tapping her robe and changing it into a light blue sundress. It’s similar enough to an old school uniform that Cho’s cheeks are burning hot. 

“Will you come with me?” she asks. 

Cho’s eyes widen, and Fleur hurriedly adds on, “Such a noble hero as yourself would greatly aid my quest.” 

Cho’s eyes flicker to the bag of paintings behind her, can’t help raising an eyebrow. “I think you’ve misjudged me, I stole the painting you were enchanted into.” 

Fleur kisses each of her cheeks, “No matter, you have saved me. Will you help save Gabrielle?” 

And Cho hasn’t been on such an adventure since Hogwarts, is far more excited than she should be about walking into an unknown situation. 

“Lead the way princess.” 

Fleur laughs lightly, grasping her hands as they apparate away.


End file.
